In most home security systems, sensing elements and/or alarm generation elements are arranged at suitable positions inside and/or outside the house which are connected to a client-side monitor/control server which is in turn in communication with a remote monitor/control center by means of exclusive cable network so that events occurring in the house may be transmitted to the remote center. An integrated or united home security system comprises a plurality of houses, individually monitored by their own sensing elements and having their own control unit and alarm devices, the control unit being connected to for example a police station or a community watch team by means of the exclusive cable network. Such a system has a disadvantage that a fault alarm in any one of the houses may be transmitted to the whole system which may in turn activate the alarm devices of all the houses connected to the system. In the worst situation, the whole system may be completely out of order and has to be shut down.
Furthermore, the conventional home security system provides only transmission of detection result to for example the police station and remote monitoring, remote control, real time apprising and group apprising are in general not available in the conventional home security system.
Thus, it is desirable to a provide an integrated home security system which overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art home security system.